


The Continuation of Man in a Hostile Galaxy

by MillieMae



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: Babies, F/M, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Romance, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillieMae/pseuds/MillieMae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creo;to create, fero;to carry. Together they formed a perfect circle that insured the continued creation of life. Leaving behind his fero to explore a new galaxy was the hardest thing John Sheppard had ever done but now he's back & ready to complete his claim, take her home to his city. Maybe raise a couple of kids, between the invasions & people shooting at him. </p>
<p>Cameron and Dean won't appear until later chapters but they are coming (clears throat/unintended pun honest!) Will explore other characters relationships but will mainly focus on my OFC. Some Jack and Sam at some point. Rated Explicit for lang/smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Continuation of Man in a Hostile Galaxy

“Thank you for allowing my debrief to be first Sir”

General O’Neill waved a hand. “Not a problem Sheppard, must say you’re all looking remarkably well for a bunch of people who’ve been stuck out in the arse end of the universe fighting space vampire’s”

John snorted. “Gee thanks Sir. Different story a few months ago, we’ve been lucky lately, formed some good alliances, trade agreements”

The other man nodded. “Hmm, excellent work, both from you and Weir” He eyed him. “Everyones gunning for you to stick around as Military Commander John but you’d be welcome to take a position back here. Currently looking for someone to step in as leader of SG-1, second-in-command of the mountain”

He sighed quietly. “I know it would probably be the more sensible option General but I’m not finished with Pegasus yet, or the Wraith”

“Thought you’d say that” O’Neill slid a key across the desk. “She’s working from home today, didn’t think you’d want her here with your men roaming the mountain. I know they’re good soldiers John but they’ve had it tough, and they’re definitely on the hunt”

John rubbed a hand over his face. “Yeah, thanks. They’ve been given orders to be on their best behaviour, and anyone that steps out of line will be looking at a serious reprimand, but there are some things I can’t deny them. Not after what they’ve been through lately”

“The fero’s stationed here aren’t exactly green cadets John, any unwanted attention will be politely declined, once, after that they have free reign to beat the shit out of anyone who crosses the line”

He grinned. “Good, but still….”

“Ill watch ‘em Sheppard, and I’ll call if it gets out of hand. Or I’ll get your Satedan to shoot them”

John nodded. “Ok, but maybe…”

“Bugger off Colonel, its been nearly two years and you certainly deserve this. You’ve done what you set out to do, now its time to reap the rewards, go get your fero, tell her she’s got a new home, and her Creo back”

He felt a little flare of heat in his veins. “Yes Sir, and thank you”

Throwing his bag into the back of the car David had waiting for him as promised he slid into the drivers seat and forced himself not to wheel spin out of the mountains security gates despite the admiring glances his ride was getting. O’Neill had assured him that he and his fero would have the house to themselves for the night and most of tomorrow morning, it was Sam’s birthday and Jack had relented and booked her favourite restaurant, with a suite at the luxurious Palladium to follow. 

John wondered if they’d actually make it this time with all of the chaos his people’s unexpected visit had brought, Sam had been throwing him dirty looks all through his debrief and he knew he was in for a huge lecture on untimely arrivals, and on how it was polite to check your calendar before rocking up to a friends house uninvited. As he pulled out to overtake a truck his gaze briefly caught the black duffel on the seat behind him, inside, nestled in green silk, were the collar and cuffs he’d brought all those months ago, and that he’d promised his fero he would return with.

He’d panicked when the first pull had tugged at his nerves, a week before he was shipping out to an unknown galaxy with no certain way of getting home, it was the worst time for him to meet his true match. John had resisted the urge to seek her out and had instead gone straight to General O’Neill’s office, surprised to actually find him there.

“No need to look like that Sheppard, I do actually do paperwork you know”

“Um, look like what Sir?”

Jack glared at him. “Surprised Colonel”

“Oh, I’m not Sir”

“Bullshit. Now, what is it Sheppard, don’t you have minions to herd? Scientists to drag screaming from their labs?”

“Not for another week General” He grinned then looked serious. “But um, there may be a uh, problem”

He got a raised brow.

John sighed. “I think my fero is at the mountain Sir”

Jack sat forward. “Really?”

“Yes” He ran a hand over his face. “Shit..uh, sorry Sir”

“No need, no need” The General tipped back in his chair. “Well, that could be a problem” Another brow. “How do you feel about taking her with you?”

John dropped into the other chair. “Not good, I…this mission could bring anything, there could be nothing out there, or giant creepy aliens who want to eat us or something, and we have no way of getting home, at least not yet”

“Giant creepy aliens?”

“I’m panicking”

“Ah, and you a big tough Colonel too”

“Bite me Sir”

Jack snorted. “Who is it?”

“Um, I don’t know”

“You came here first?”

“Yes Sir”

“You’re an idiot Sheppard, I’m rethinking the chain of command for Atlantis, perhaps I should put Sumner in charge”

“I hate you Sir”

“Good, as should all men their CO’s” Jack grinned at him. “Go find her, see what she’s like. Hell, maybe she’s already on the list for the trip”

John shook his head. “I’ve met them all, three whole weeks of meetings, I’m still recovering”

“Think how I feel John. But still, you need to meet her before you decide and try thinking with your upstairs brain”

“Right, great, thanks for the advice Sir”

“Anytime Sheppard. Now bugger off, I’m very busy you know”

“Of course you are Sir” John slipped out before his General took his cool new job away from him and went in search of his fero, occasionally silently cursing to himself.

His eyes flicked to the bag again. He’d known he was screwed from the minute he’d walked into the archives and found her sitting on the floor, books that were nearly as big as she was open around her, a lined yellow pad in front of her, pencil being run through her fingers. A mass of strawberry blonde waves had been pulled over one-shoulder, tumbling over lightly tanned skin and tips curling onto the floor as her head was bent over her paper. And when she’d raised her gaze to him he had been met by eyes that he’d discovered in the days that followed were never quite blue, never quite green.

She would have caught his eye anyway had he ever taken it upon himself to wander this far into the base but with the bond of a true match fizzing temptingly across his nerves he’d silently cursed out O’Neill. This had not been a good plan. Creo’s could tell when their fero was nearby and, once the first joining had happened, could pick up on their fear, anger, or pleasure but she would never have known he was here if he’d stayed away. Her connection to him wouldn’t exist until he took her as his own.

Against his better judgement John had stayed and, after introducing himself, spoke with her at great length about what she was doing here, and about where he was going in a weeks time. He found out her name was Ruby, she was eighteen, and she’d been head-hunted by Dr Daniel Jackson from the University of Cambridge after some of her published work on Ancient Languages had been brought to his attention. She’d come from a large family but her Mother had died when she was young and her Father had been grateful to have one less child to worry about. She’d stayed silent, watching him with those eyes as he’d calmly explained where he was going, and what it could entail, all the while fighting the desire to drag her out from the dusty old books and into the nearest available bed.

“What do you think Ruby?” He watched her curiously. “You are young which means you have time, and that there is a good chance you will have more than one Creo, but while I exist, and until we joined, your other Creo would not feel the connection with you. It could mean many years without one, and without children”

She tilted her head. “I never expected to be given a choice by my Creo” She smiled and that voice in his head telling him he was screwed got a little louder. “You have worked hard for this opportunity, and supported this mission from the beginning. You must go, but I wouldn’t want to affect the way you perform your duties whilst there and if it turns out to be very dangerous then that would be the case, at least for the first few months until our bond settled” She nodded. “I will wait”

John felt a little stab of..regret? And surprise that such a young fero would see it like that. He sighed. “And it seems I was right to give you the choice. I would like to get to know you better before I leave fero, but I will be busy, and we must not touch, now we’ve met the separation will be painful enough as it it..” She nodded. “..I will also ask General O’Neill to find a House for you, I don’t like leaving you here unprotected, it won’t be long until you start attracting other Creo’s who are looking for play, especially on a military base”

“I will wait”

“And you will attract attention. I don’t want to be worrying about that whilst I’m gone” He stopped himself from tipping her head up to him. “I don’t want anyone else touching you”

Ruby blinked at him. “They won’t”

His fero had also been his secret for those last few days on Earth, O’Neill being the only one who knew of their match after John had sought him out and explained that she would need a House, a name for protection whilst he was gone. He’d been grateful when Jack had volunteered himself, the man’s own fero had no other Creo and his security team were handpicked from the mountain base. When he wasn’t stuck in meetings, or buried beneath a crap load of paperwork John had spent time at his General’s house with Ruby. He hadn’t wanted anyone to know that he’d found his match, it could raise awkward questions, and some heavy leaning towards him taking her to Atlantis, or stepping down altogether. Sumner had still been gunning for his job right up until the end.

It had been tough to stick to his ‘no touching’ rule, probably more so for him as she wouldn’t have the insistent tugging that he did, making the ache in his chest sometimes nearly unbearable. But he was glad he’d stayed strong, as soon as he’d stepped through the gate and was too far to sense her in any way the headaches and the anxiousness hit him like a ton of bricks and didn’t let up for nearly two weeks. If they’d joined before he’d left he was pretty sure he would have spent the first month in the infirmary, and beating the crap out of anyone who dared raise their voice to more than a whisper. 

John took a left and started the climb up to the mountain lodge that was Jack and Sam’s home, slowing the car slightly as his body picked up on the familiar presence, the remembered scent. It had always knocked him a little sideways whenever he moved into her radius, and he wondered if that would ease, or disappear altogether, after tonight. He licked his lips as his skin heated a little. 

Ruby had told him he didn’t have to deny himself anything he wanted while he was away, neither of them knew for how long he’d be gone, and just how bad it would get but he’d resisted for a long time, a lot longer than he’d ever gone without play before. The guilt that his Creo side couldn’t allow her to do the same playing on his mind. When he had finally given in and taken another to his bed he’d tried to keep it off-world with Pegasus natives so he could avoid any difficult questions, and none of them resembled her in any way. When he claimed his fero he didn’t want the memory of another to sully their joining.

Pulling up to the gates of the lodge he showed his ID to the guy who’d stepped forward, approving of the fact that he took the time to check John’s face with his card, check his list and radio someone on the inside before letting him through. He drove over the gravel slowly, noting the discreetly placed guards and security camera’s as well as the beautiful gardens that he knew wrapped around the house, including an orchard, pool and basketball court. A guard who had been here two years ago jogged down the steps and saluted as John stepped from the car. 

“Welcome back Colonel, good to see you again”

“You too Hawkes, still here?”

“Been going through the gate for a year now, but I like to take a week up here when I can SIr. The General is a good man”

John nodded. “Good to hear, what do you think?”

“Its awesome…Sir”

He grinned at him. “Yeah, it really is”

Hawkes gestured to a small path that disappeared round the side of the house. “She’s in the garden Sir, doesn’t know you’re here”

John raised a brow and got a grin in return. He rolled his eyes. “Ok, thank you Hawkes. Try not to let any bad guys in ok?”

“I’ll try my best Sir” Still grinning he took up his post at the door again and made shooing gestures at John who was still stood by his car. Flipping him off he grabbed his bag and made his way around the corner, keeping his pace deliberately relaxed. He followed his instincts, the delicious aroma of her tinged with coconut and sun heated skin guiding him, drawing him to a stop under the trees that surrounded the pool. As usual she was surrounded by books and pieces of paper, a jug of something stood on the table with a half empty margarita glass by its side. 

He moaned quietly, Ruby was dressed in the smallest denim shorts he had ever seen with two triangles of red barely covering her breasts, and to make matters worse she’d chosen this moment to reapply her suncream, at this rate he’d end up taking her right there, in full view of whatever guards were lurking in the undergrowth. John stepped out of his cover and began to move around the pool, her head raising as she sensed another presence, mirrored aviators following his path, hands paused over her bent leg. He snagged a spare glass from the bar as he passed and made his way to the table, dropping his bag before topping up her drink and pouring himself one.

Moving into a crouch by the lounger he offered the drink wordlessly, wishing she wasn’t wearing shades that quite so effectively hid her expression. Ruby took it, fingers grasping the stem, making sure she didn’t brush against his. “Thank you” Her voice was soft, a slight edge of caution to it. John tried prodding at the hum in the back of his head but it was no good, he wouldn’t get to feel what she was feeling until they were bonded. “You’re home?”

John looked into his own reflection. “Actually..” He laced his fingers through hers, a sudden jolt of want at the skin contact he’d been craving for the past two years, and pressed a kiss to her hand. “..I’ve come to take you home”

“Oh” The mirrors dropped to their hands. “Promise?” She whispered.

He cupped her chin and raised her head back up, sliding the glasses off her face, swallowing at the pools of sadness that looked back at him. John hadn’t been the only one to suffer during their separation, and he’d left her even more isolated than he had been. “I promise my angel, and I’m sorry”

Ruby nodded. “We agreed, you don’t need to be sorry”

John sighed and ran his fingers through her hair, indulging in another act he’d obsessed over since he’d met her. “It was the right decision but still…” Another kiss to her knuckles, he didn’t trust himself to press his lips against hers, not out here. He dropped her hand and stood. “I’d offer you a hand with your sunscreen but it would probably lead to an inappropriate amount of touching in front of the guards” He grabbed his bag. “Come on, bring your drink and the jug, it’s been a long time since I had one of these”

 

Ruby silently followed him into the house then up the stairs towards her rooms. Jack had kindly given her an entire suite to treat as her own during her stay with him and his fero, and her Creo knew exactly where he was going, they’d spent many hours sat in the living area talking or sitting in comfortable silence while they both ploughed through their respective paperwork. She watched his sure movements as he stepped onto the landing and turned to the left. She gripped the jug a little tighter, the hand he’d touched still tingling from the contact, she had kept to her word about waiting for him, and Jack had played his part in keeping her away from any single Creo’s who sought play with an unbonded fero.

Her true match would also be her first and Ruby was beginning to get a little nervous. Their pre-destined bond would help things along a little but she was sure her first few attempts at sex would be a little unsteady, and not at all what a Creo who had many fero’s willingly giving themselves to him would be used to. But after tonight she would belong to him, be tied to him until one of them ceased to exist, and she would have the honour of wearing his name, sharing his bed, and carrying his children. ‘fero’, to carry, it was her purpose, her destiny, and the the only act that would bring her completeness.

When her first peak had hit, the month after he’d left, she had been forced to take to her bed. Her body confused and ravaged with pain because her Creo had been found but he was not there to fulfil his part in the creation of life. ‘Creo’, to create, without them fero’s could not carry, together they formed a perfect circle, one that would ensure the continuation of man. And children were only gifted to those who were true matches, ensuring they were raised in a happy and secure environment, keeping the human race strong and smart. The three days of every month that she had suffered the pain since he had gone would be worth it, and it would never happen again, he would be there to take it away before it ever got chance to really begin.

“My love?” He was stood at her open door, looking curiously at her, hazel with flecks of gold reflecting a little concern. “Are you ok?”

Ruby blinked, realising she’d stopped a few steps from her door lost in thought. Nodding she murmured an apology and went to slip past him, a hand wrapped around her wrist, stopping her in the doorway. 

“Are you sure?” 

She looked up at him and licked her lips. “Yes John, sorry. Just thinking”

He raised a brow. “Should I know?”

“Um, maybe not now”

Her Creo watched her for a few more seconds then nodded, releasing her. “Ok, for now”

Walking over to the table she placed the jug and her glass down and turned, stepping back slightly in the face of him standing about an inch away from her. Her Creo cupped her chin as he had done earlier and stroked a thumb over her jaw, raising little goosebumps on her arms. His eyes looked darker, something shining in them that she hadn’t seen before. “So beautiful” He murmured. “And all mine”

Ruby nodded as best she could in his grip, the goosebumps disappearing as suddenly as they had come, her skin heating once more at the barest of his touches, the promise in her Creo’s words. Keeping her in his grasp he encouraged her face up until she was forced onto tiptoes then bent his head, a gentle press on her mouth before his tongue darted out, running over her lips, seeking permission. Opening up for her Creo to explore his soft growl sent shivers of anticipation through her body. She gave an involuntary moan as an arm snaked round her waist, pulling her further up and in closer.

As his kiss intensified, becoming more forceful and claiming, Ruby felt herself go lax, her fero instincts kicking in when faced with his overwhelming dominance, a Creo at its basest, its core being pushing through the humanity and civility. He stepped back and she fought to remain steady on her feet, his eyes now almost black with desire burning her skin. He growled again, the softness gone, and it sent a primal shiver of want up her spine. “Off”

Hoping she was right in guessing he meant her clothing Ruby reached behind her neck and undid the loose knot of her bikini, letting the straps fall forward over her breasts before untying the one at her back. It dropped to the floor at his feet. Trying to keep her movements controlled under his gaze she popped open the fly of her shorts and pushed them down, taking her bikini bottoms with it, and kicked them off her feet. She stood as still as she could, letting him drink his fill, prowling a slow circle around her, eyes roaming but never reaching out for a touch.

Her Creo came to a stop in front of her again. “My turn” Ruby waited but he didn’t move. Another growl. “Now fero” Finally understanding what he was ordering her to do she stepped forward, hating the slight shake in her hands. Sliding his jacket from his shoulders she lay it over the back of the chair then worked at the tie he’d already loosed earlier, giving thanks that she managed to remove it without strangling him. She ran it through her fingers then draped it around her own neck, the silk brushing her nipples, Ruby wetted her lips at the feeling before starting on the buttons of his dress shirt. Tugging the tails from his pants she popped open the last two then slid her hands up over his stomach and across his chest, enjoying the feel of hard muscle and coarse hair under her fingers.

“Fero..” His fists were clenched at his sides. Quickly shedding his shirt before she pushed her luck too much Ruby dropped to her knees and unlaced his shoes, pulling them off and then his socks. Raising up she undid his belt, yanking it through its loops so the leather snapped before falling free, she decided that could join his tie around her neck. The snapping sound had caused a little pulse of pleasure between her legs, she wasn’t sure why but this was all being done on instinct now. Flicking open the button on his fly she leant forward and pressed an open mouthed kiss to the hardness there before catching the zipper between her teeth and slowly dragging it down, the clicking of its teeth sounding loud in the room. Ruby didn’t dare look up, she had a feeling she would pay for this teasing later.

Slipping her fingers into the waistband of his pants, being sure she gripped the top of his boxers too, she pulled them away from his body slightly so as not to painfully catch his erection and then tugged them down, throwing them to the side after he’d lifted his feet free. She knelt before him, his clenched fists, tight abdomen and slightly twitching dick all in her eye line, she gave into the strange urge she was having and ran her tongue over him, moaning quietly at his taste.

A hand slid into her hair and she hesitated expecting to be forced further onto him but her head was yanked back, forcing her to look up into his eyes. “Enough” He hissed. “Next time” Being pulled up by the grip on her hair Ruby tried to get to her feet quickly before the pain got too intense. Her Creo fingered the items of his clothing that rested over her breasts then they were pulled from her and thrown aside. “Next time”

 

John was losing himself, a small part of him vaguely recognised that. No Creo could hang onto their control during the first joining with their match, they were slaves to their id, the dominant primal that usually slumbered peacefully until it was angered, or horny. And he was no different, he could barely communicate with his fero now, so consumed by the scent of her arousal, the sight of her stripped bare for him, and her damn teasing had only pushed him closer to the edge. He was angry that he couldn’t even enjoy her tongue on his dick, the desire to be in her overwhelming all of his usual wants. Even the promise of ties and leather belts couldn’t distract him now.

He dragged her to the bed using the grip in her hair and pulled her into another kiss, a last desperate attempt at keeping it even slightly together, but now they were both naked, and she was pressed against him, writhing in his grasp, her little whimpers combining with soft skin rubbing against his causing the blinding heat to flare even more. John released his fero before pushing her back onto the bed watching her sprawl naked over the satin bedding, breasts rising and falling with her heavy pants, legs spread, centre devoid of hair and glistening in the light. He growled, low and deep, could feel it rising up from his chest, helpless to stop it.

Crawling between her legs he hovered over his fero as she stared back up at him, hair spread out around her head, some strands sticking to her now sweat drenched neck and chest, the stunning eyes glazed and blown, all hints of the earlier sadness gone. Pushing the hair from her throat John ran his tongue over her heated skin, moaning at her taste, at the feel of her pulse hammering away under his tongue. Raising her hips he dropped his own and finally pushed his way inside her until he met resistance, taking a ragged breath at the feel of his dick resting against her virginity. She was clenching and releasing around his length, shaking under him as she tried to adjust to the alien feeling of being full, stretched.

“Untouched” He growled into her skin. “Mine” Then he increased the pressure, taking what was rightfully his, her small cry and the way her body bowed underneath him only pleasing the Creo side of him even more. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders as he began to move, long, slow, deep thrusts that let him fill her completely on each push in, her muscles gripping him causing beautiful friction on every pull out. He couldn’t think anymore, could hardly even breath, his body and mind fixated on the feel of his dick sliding in and out of her, the way her arousal was starting to increase now the pain was subsiding, soaking his length, smearing over his balls.

Smooth legs slid up his sides and ankles locked at the small of his back, his name choked out as the new angle let him hit deeper. John’s tongue lathed at the flesh of her throat as his thrusts sped up and he felt his teeth sharpen, he growled again. “Mine” Then there was the perfect taste of her filling his mouth, pouring down his throat, her blood mingling with his, cementing their bond. He groaned around her broken flesh as teeth sank into the sensitive juncture between his neck and collarbone and his fero took what she needed to form her connection to him. 

And now he was slamming into her, and somewhere in the back of his lust hazed mind he knew she was going to hurt like hell after this but nothing could stop him, not even a full scale alien invasion in this room could deter him. As she grew even tighter around him, muscles pulsing up and down his length, gasping and moaning around her feeding she soaked him in even more of her arousal. John took one last long pull of her taste before burying himself as deep as he could get into his fero and cumming with a force he’d never experienced before.

 

He stood by the bed and looked down at his fero still peacefully sleeping, the sounds of him lighting the fire, switching on the many lamps in her rooms and drawing the curtains not enough to raise her from the deep sleep her exhaustion had finally dragged her into. Her perfect body was now covered in his marks and every part of her smelt like him, like them. The marks would be gone in the next few hours, her fero healing seeing to that, nature had gifted them with that ability, an evolutionary trait that had developed to counteract the number of children they would carry over their long lives.

John had indulged himself, licking, sucking, exploring, revelling in her sounds of pleasure, the way it rolled off her in waves and sparked along his nerves, especially as his tongue had run over her folds, soothing the pain of having her virginity taken from her by a lust driven Creo, plus the twice more he hadn’t been able to resist slipping back into her heat. The first small sound she’d made as he’d placed his mouth against her was something that he was never gonna be able to get enough of hearing.

He placed the box in his hands onto the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed, trailing fingers down her cheek, ghosting over his mark on her throat before running down to her breasts, fingers circling her nipples. Ruby murmured and shifted under his touch. “Wake for me my fero” He pinched her nipples lightly and her eyes fluttered open, tongue darting out to wet her lips. She looked sleepily up at him.

“More?”

John smiled. “Soon. But for now I want you to sit up, theres a promise I have to fulfil”

Watching him curiously she pushed herself up into a sitting poison, legs crossing under her, he ignored the way it opened up her sex to him, for now. He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. “You are mine fero, and I promise to try my best to be there whenever you need me, to always return to you, and to play my part in the creation and upbringing of our children” Another quick kiss. “Hair my love”

As she gathered the now rather tangled mass in her hands and placed them on the top of her head John lowered his, a brief suck to the nipples that were now invitingly pushed up and forward to him. She hummed quietly and he smiled at her before reaching for the box and flipping it open. He ran his fingers over the cool metal that bore his name. The rubies were blood red, perfect princess cut rectangles set in platinum and interspersed with diamonds. The stones ran around the collar with only a small bare patch of metal at the front where his name was etched. John lifted it from the box and slipped it around her throat, clicking shut the small delicate padlock at the back.

Ruby whimpered quietly and he gave a quiet involuntary growl in response. He ran a thumb over it. John had asked for it to be thin enough so that any future Creo’s that joined their family would be able to place their own collar above or below his, he hoped that they would follow his lead, take inspiration from his design. He hated the sight of fero’s with mismatching collars, or ugly ones that were too large and looked heavy and uncomfortable.

Reaching back inside the box he lifted out a cuff, not all Creo’s provided these for their fero’s, the collar was always enough to keep other’s from pursuing them and it held all the details needed about the House they belonged to, but they’d called out to him even before he’d met Ruby. He had admired fero’s in matching collar and cuffs at many events, even during his parent’s gatherings when he was still a young boy. John clicked it open, marvelling again at how tiny it was, his fero’s wrists were so small, as were her delicate ankles and feet.

“Your hands my Angel” 

She dropped her hair and held out her hands obediently, pressing a kiss to each upturned palm he slid the clasps of the cuffs into their snug home and plucked the even smaller platinum padlocks that belonged to them from the box and locked them in place. John turned her hands over, examining the look of them against her skin. They matched her collar exactly except the metal had small hidden links, spare ones were tucked away under the green silk of the display box in case Ruby gained or lost weight, these would probably be necessary during her future pregnancies.

Keeping a hold on one of her hands he stood, tugging her to her feet. “Come” Following in his wake she allowed him to stand her in front of the large ornate mirror that graced her dressing area and John moved behind her. He nipped her neck. “What do you think Beautiful?” He watched her eyes run over her own body, tanned smooth skin decorated with perfect rings of his teeth marks, hair tumbling crazily over head and shoulders as testament to how intense his earlier attentions had been, collar and cuffs sparkling in the lamp light.

His fero tilted her head. “They are stunning, thank you”

He sucked gently on her pulse point, watching her reactions in the glass. “No, thank you my love. For waiting”

Ruby met his gaze. “It was worth it” She briefly returned his smile then looked herself over again and sighed. “I am messy, and I have bad hair”

John chuckled and pushed her hair away from her neck, trailing soft kisses over the top of her spine, running his mouth over her collar. “Hmm, great isn’t it” He grinned at her huffed breath and stepped back, lightly tapping her arse. “Go start your shower, I’ll join you in a bit”

His fero turned and raised a brow. 

“No point getting clean to get back into a dirty bed. You change the sheets next time”

Rolling her eyes she padded towards her en suite. “I see a lot of changing sheets in my future”

John ran his eyes down her back view as she grabbed a towel and disappeared into the other room. “Yeah” He ran a hand through his hair. “Better start working out more too” He told himself as he moved back to the bed. Slipping his dogtags over his head he grabbed the set of two little platinum keys and clipped them through the small hole that was bored into the metal for when a military Creo took a fero. Returning them to his neck he placed the spare set under the silk along with the links and clicked shut the box, placing it back at the bottom of his duffel. Hearing the shower start he turned to the bed and began to strip it of it’s sheets, he hoped these were Ruby’s and not his General’s.

 

Ruby lay in his arms, with the comforter pulled up to her neck and his body heat pressed against her she felt warm, safe and wholly claimed. Her body ached and the throbbing between her legs was still a little raw but it was a good pain, one that reminded her of her place, of how much her Creo desired her, of what was to come in her future. She was going to Atlantis, and she couldn’t wait to tell Daniel that one because he was still sulking that Jack had, yet again, refused him to go. With SG-1 effectively off the rota for the foreseeable future until a replacement for Jack was found he was stuck in his lab.

The city already fascinated her from the little snippets of information John had told her and the data that she had received from a Dr McKay by email a few hours ago, asking her to translate as much as she could. She had no doubt that she could spend hours quite happily trawling through it’s database, and her Creo had said she would be able to work as much as she wished as long it didn’t become ridiculous. She had a feeling the sciences there worked pretty much constantly, running off caffeine and adrenaline, and John would probably be most displeased if he had to keep coming to fetch her home.

A soft kiss was pressed into her hair. “You should be sleeping angel, we have a few busy days ahead of us”

She sighed. “I know, just thinking”

“You do that a lot”

“Thats because I’m a genius”

“Great, another one”

Ruby wiggled round so she could look questioningly at him. 

“I already have quite a few who drive me insane” He smiled at her. “A genius huh?”

She rolled her eyes. “Weren’t you listening when I explained about my work?”

“You translate ancient languages, and you are also very skilled at Ancient, G’uold, Asgard and some other alien ones that I can’t remember the names of” He brushed his lips against hers. “And I know you’re a genius with two phd’s, I’ve already emailed Rodney to tell him to stop sending you shit, he gets a little excited when someone else fluent in Ancient with an understanding of the tech comes on board”

“He knows about me, um as in me being with you?” She was surprised, he’d insisted on keeping her hidden away until they could be joined, and she hadn’t noticed anyone else lurking during her collaring, or subsequent shower sex. Which she’d decided she kinda liked.

He frowned slightly. “I told them six months ago. Just my team and Elizabeth, didn’t think I was gonna make it, and they’d have made sure you were well looked after”

Ruby’s stomach rolled slightly. “What happened?”

Her Creo hesitated then sighed. “I got turned into a bug”

She stared at him then tried to disguise her grin by chewing on her lip. 

“Hey, it wasn’t funny”

She shook her head, eyes wide.

Her Creo narrowed his gaze. “Cut it out fero”

“Sorry John” She tucked her head under his chin. “Are they ok with me coming out there?”

“Of course” She frowned as his warmth pulled away a little, and then he was tipping her head back up. “They can’t wait to meet you..”

“Great, pressure”

He grinned. “You’ll be fine. And McKay probably has at least a months works lined up for you, which you will space out or I’ll be pissed, and Teyla is looking forward to finding more out about how we work as family’s, and not being the only new Mom on base”

“She has a child?”

“Umhmm, a son. He was born two months ago”

“And she’s on your team?”

“For now. Her people do not walk away from active duty when a child is expected or is born. At the moment she simply chooses to stay on the city if she believes the mission to be too dangerous”

“Oh” She thought it over. “I guess that kinda makes sense”

“You will not be going on missions, so don’t get any ideas”

Ruby smiled up at him through her lashes. “Of course not”

Her Creo eyed her suspiciously. “And that look will not work”

“What look?”

John rolled his eyes and tucked her back into his embrace. “Now we have bonded your first peak shouldn’t be too far off, we’ll need to prepare, I’ll have to take larger quarters” Ruby blinked at his chest. Crap. His arms tightened around her. “What’s wrong my love?”

“Nothing”

She felt him sigh and she was once again removed from her lovely warm cocoon. Ruby grumbled under her breath,

“None of that, and I can read you now remember” John looked at her. “You’re anxious. What about? Do you want to wait for children? Are you worried about having them in the city?”

“Um no, and no” She squirmed a little under his gaze. “I uh, have already had my first um, peak”

“You what?” His tone sent little shivers down her spine, and she watched his eyes harden, great she knew this’d be a nightmare to explain. “But…we hadn’t touched” Her Creo growled quietly. “Who touched you?”

“What?” She blinked stupidly at him, wincing when his hands gripped her arms.

“Who the hell touched you to set off your first peak? Tell me now fero” And there was no affection in that term now, it was cold and hard, the threat behind it clear.

Ruby licked her lips and shook her head. “No one John I promise, I waited” Another deep, low growl, his fingers digging into her flesh. “Please, John think about it, there could be no other who would set it off, you’re my first Creo remember, and we hadn’t been joined. It was you, your presence, I promise” She whimpered a little as his grip became bruising.

“Impossible”

She shook her head again. “No, after the first time Jack let me speak with Dr Lam confidentially. She said its rare but with some pairing’s just spending time in each others presence can set it off. You can ask him, or her, as my Creo you have the right”

He stared at her. Then Ruby exhaled quietly as the grip loosened and his gaze became a little warmer again. “Are you sure?”

She nodded. “Yes John, I wouldn’t have, even if it was possible. I promise”

Her Creo briefly closed his eyes, when they opened again she fully relaxed, she must remember to be careful how she acted around other Creo’s, at least for the next few weeks, his possessive streak was not something she wished to aggravate again. “I’m sorry my love” He trailed his fingers over the marks he’d left on her skin. “Shit…just be careful how you approach conversations like that for a while ok? Now I’ve hurt you, crap”

“I have bite marks all over my body”

“Thats different and you know it fero” He kissed the red fingerprints on her arms. “This was in anger, I don’t ever want to do that again” He ran his mouth up to her shoulder. “Tell me about what happened my angel”

“Um, it began a month after you left, it started out as a dull ache down by my hips and then it got…painful. Apparently my body didn’t much like the fact that my Creo wasn’t cooperating in the whole baby making thing”

John nuzzled into her neck, soothing strokes of his hands over her back. “How painful?”

She sighed quietly. “Jack took me to the infirmary”

Her Creo raised his head, hands frozen to her back. “The infirmary?”

Ruby nodded and dropped her eyes. “He thought my appendix was gonna burst or something”

“I shouldn’t have left you” She was taken back into the wonderfully warm embrace that she’d been enjoying until she’d put her big old foot in it. “I’m sorry fero” The whispered endearment formed pools of warmth in her stomach. “Was it only the once?”

She shook her head against her Creo’s chest. “Every month” 

“Since I left?”

Ruby nodded.

She felt him take a shaky breath. “Shit”

“I’m fine, I was fine, it only lasts a couple of days”

A leg slipped over hers, hooking her in tighter to him. “I should have been here, or taken you with me” 

“And if I’d gotten pregnant that first month? If I had been there when the Genii came, or the Wraith?”

Her Creo’s grip tightened impossibly more. “I’d have done things differently”

“And that is why I did not come with you, or ask you to stay” She pushed back the memories of the devastating sense of loss she’d felt in those first few weeks. “We did it right, you did the right thing, and brought 90% of the original expedition back safe”

“I’m supposed to be the sensible grown up one”

“Not with all those Creo chemicals hurtling around your blood stream”

John snorted and rolled her onto her back, running a strand of hair through his fingers while he looked down on her. “You won’t have to feel that pain again”

“I know”

“And theres no ‘if’ about knocking you up on the first month. I’m awesome”

Ruby rolled her eyes at him. “And so romantic”

Her Creo pressed a quick kiss to her lips then dropped down beside her. “I can do romance if you want?”

She thought about it. “Actually I find the whole thing a little embarrassing”

“Thank fuck for that” He grinned and pulled her back into his arms. “As much as I’d love to I don’t think there should be anymore sex until the morning. Get some sleep angel”

“For someone who hates romance you sure do like to snuggle”

“Want me to let go?”

“No” Ruby buried a bit further into his warmth.

“Didn’t think so”

 

The next day.

John woke quickly and quietly, a skill he’d perfected from years in the military and, lately, spending the night on strange and often hostile planets. He relaxed as the scent of his fero told him she was still somewhere in her suite of rooms and making coffee. The aroma drifted up his nostrils, making him smile, he must remember to up the order of their caffeine supplies for the city, and make sure it was a decent brand. The last few months it had been like drinking syrup infused with mud. 

Pushing himself up he experimentally stretched out his muscles, he was still young in Creo terms but the last few battles had taken their toll, his body complaining about the lack of recovery time in between. But it seemed that the tension of being away from his fero had completely faded, taking with it the last of his war wounds, leaving only a dull ache in his arms where he’d been doing most of the work last night. He grinned to himself, he looked forward to schooling Ruby in the art of creating life. 

A movement caught his attention and John turned his head to watch her pad through from the living area, a coffee pot and two mugs on a tray. The green satin of her nightshirt brushing her thighs, nipples prominent under the cool material, his collar catching the early morning sun. He involuntarily licked his lips.

She smiled as she saw him awake. “I’m afraid it isn’t the best coffee in the house but I didn’t think you’d like waking to find me not in your close vicinity”

“Very sensible fero” He returned the smile and gestured to the table by his side of the bed. “Put it there. I’ll pour this morning”

Ruby raised a brow. “You will?”

“You’re not a servant Ruby” John signalled for her to return to bed. “And you will still be recovering from yesterday”

“Um, I am only a little achey John. I promise” His fero slipped under the covers.

He frowned and prodded at their connection. “Are you sure?”

She nodded. “Yes John”

Not being able to pick up anything serious from his fero John handed her a mug and brushed the hair from her neck so he could nuzzle into it briefly. “Umm, smell good” He let his tongue dart out quickly. “And taste nice too” He pulled back and grabbed his coffee, other hand trailing fingers through her hair. “We have this morning then I have to head back to the mountain. Some of the expedition want to stay on Earth, some want to come back to Pegasus, others I don’t want back..so its going to be a crazy few days sorting personnel. But I promise that I’ll be done by 1700 every day, and O’Neill has kindly offered to let me stay here. No point in taking an apartment for two weeks”

“Are you sure John, you’ll be very busy?”

“Partly why I dragged my very reluctant 2IC back with me. He’s staying at the mountain and is disgustingly efficient. We should get through it all between us before the weekend and if we don’t he’ll be able to sort the last few things”

“The weekend?”

“Hmm” He topped up their drinks. “My brother wants to see me before I disappear again, and he would like to meet you. Theres an event at my family home on Saturday”

“Oh”

“Don’t worry my fero, they will love you”

She nodded and took a sip of her coffee before gazing over at him. “It will be..a large event?”

John smiled. “I expect so, at least if my brother’s fero has anything to do with it. And she usually does, as much as he tells me he is in charge of the household” Ruby nodded again and twisted a strand of hair round her finger. He looked her over silently, he found that he kept forgetting how young she was, her high IQ and the work she did at the mountain made her a lot more grown up than a girl her age should be. Ruby had only just turned eighteen when he’d first met her, and he knew it would be another couple of months before her twentieth birthday. At this age he’d been attending large events for several years, and flexing his maturing Creo muscles, often earning himself a dressing down from his Father.

“Did you attend any events whilst I was away Ruby?”

She shook her head. “No, Jack thought it would be best if I was kept away from them with my Creo absent. Even his influence only stretches so far, and my monthly peaks were very…drawing for other’s”

John growled quietly at the thought of another touching her then rolled his eyes at himself. “Shit, I hope I stop doing that soon, otherwise its going to get a little embarrassing”

Ruby smiled up at him. “I like it”

Rolling his eyes again he took her mug and pulled her in to his side. “Because it feeds your fero ego”

“Maybe”

He slid a hand under her nightshirt to rub slow circles across her stomach. “Does this mean you haven’t anything suitable to wear to an event?”

His fero frowned slightly. “I don’t think so. Perhaps I should go shopping one day this week”

“You’re not going anywhere without me”

“You’re going to be busy. Sam has her own security for when she goes out without Jack, I could go with her and them”

John drained his coffee and thought for a minute. He trusted Jack and his men but the newly formed bond would make him feel anxious about her being with other Creo’s, trusted or not, and that would be a whole day wasted whilst he got antsy and snappy waiting for her return. But he also really couldn’t afford to miss a day at the mountain to go clothes shopping. He sighed quietly. “Very well, but you take one of my men as well”

“Who would also be a Creo” 

He looked down at her innocent expression, badly hidden amusement in her stunning eyes. She knew exactly what was running through his mind. John narrowed his gaze. “Actually, he isn’t”

Ruby raised a brow. “He isn’t?”

“Nope” He grinned at her. “You can take Chewie”

“Chewie? As in Star Wars?”

“Uh huh”

“Um..”

“You’ll meet him later” He shifted down and tugged her over him where she sprawled awkwardly for a second before regaining her usual grace and sorting her limbs so she straddled his hips. John began to unbutton the nightshirt. “He’s a Pegasus native so there’s no Creo chemicals hurtling through his blood stream” Ruby rolled her eyes at him before humming quietly as he gently pushed open the satin material and ran his tongue over her nipple. Teeth lightly grazing the sensitive flesh he completely removed the shirt leaving his fero just how he liked her. Naked except for his signs of ownership, rubies glittering in the sunlight.

Running his mouth over her skin, up her throat, John growled again, but this time there were no witty remarks from his fero or annoyance felt on his part, whenever they were like this together he would always be more Creo than man. He pulled her head down into a claiming kiss, the other hand slipping between their bodies to run fingers over the outside of her sex, he hardened even more at the feeling of warm slick skin. Ruby moaned into his mouth and began to rock her hips, sliding herself over his hand, she may be new to this but his fero was a quick learner, and she already knew exactly what she needed for her own pleasure. 

John pulled away from the kiss and removed his hand, running it over himself, slicking himself up with her arousal. Ruby pouted down at him, tongue darting out to wet her lips. “No pouting fero, you’re still getting what you want” Placing one hand on her hip, the other still wrapped around his base, John slowly guided her down, resisting the urge to just thrust up into her. She was going to learn how to chase her own climax, set her own rhythm. As he watched himself gradually disappear inside of his fero he moaned as strong muscles began to grasp at him, encouraging him in deeper. His name whispered from above him caused him to drag his gaze from the wonderful sight of them joining and look up.

Ruby’s head was tipped back, eyes closed, lips slightly parted, totally focused on the feeling of being filled with her Creo, another lick of her lips and a ragged breath as she was finally seated on top of him. “Look at me my love” His fero lowered her head and opened her eyes, the sparks there causing him to twitch inside of her. Keeping eye contact John cupped her breasts, running his thumbs over her nipples before tenderly sucking on one then the other, she pulsed gently around him. Removing his mouth he resumed his light caress. “This one is yours fero, take your time, explore, learn”

She regarded him silently for a minute then her eyes closed, muscles clenching around his length before she raised up a little, small circles of her hips as she carefully took note of every new sensation. Half an hour later John was pretty sure his fero was trying to kill him. It hadn’t taken Ruby long to find just where she had to seat herself to find her pleasure, using him to stroke deep inside as she settled into a smooth sure rhythm. And it had been a rhythm he could maintain, letting her bring herself off way before he’d be unable to resist chasing down his own pleasure.

But now he had two things working against him. One, she’d stopped sliding up and down his length and was now gripping him tight, keeping him firmly buried inside of her, whilst her fingers played over her clit, other hand running over her breasts. Two, seeing his fero pleasure herself on him was better than any show he’d ever seen, and he’d seen a lot. John fisted the sheets as she began to ripple around him, her head tipping back, long hair brushing over his thighs, lips parted. As her body tensed then shook and she breathily called his name he clenched his jaw, fighting back the need to cum right along with her.

The moment he felt her relax around his dick he shot forward and flipped them, the sight of her spread out beneath him still dazed from her orgasm blurring slightly in the face of his own lust. As he forcefully pushed his tongue into her mouth, licking and swirling, he began to move, the slick from her climax sliding off him on every pull out, running over his balls and smearing over her thighs. John growled as he felt everything tighten, the tension in his muscles becoming painful but the knowledge that it would soon turn into glorious pleasure spurring him on. Ruby’s legs raised up, clenching around his sides, fingernails digging into his biceps. He hit deeper, harder until his orgasm briefly stilled his entire body and his vision whited out.

When her breathing started to become noticeably laboured he pushed his weight off her, rolling to the side and bringing his fero with him. He stroked his hands up and down her back, pushing the mass of waves out of the way, letting them spread out over his chest.

“Was that um, ok?”

He huffed a laugh. “Yeah, it was alright”

 

Four days later.

John drummed his fingers on his desk, the file in front of him having lost his interest after the first paragraph. Atlantis had gone from a mission that only the crazies or disreputable would sign up for to being the hottest thing going at the SGC. This meant he had about seventy more candidates than the he did on the first wave to sort through, and the first time had been torture enough. He could feel the other man’s in the office gaze on him. “Quit smirking Lorne”

“I do not smirk Sir”

He turned and glared at his 2IC. “Yes you do, with increasing frequency”

Major Lorne smoothed his expression. “I have no idea what you’re talking about Sir”

John flipped him off. “Do you think Military Commander’s have PA’s?”

“No Sir, but you have always been a bastion of original idea’s that grow in popularity”

“That makes no sense Evan, quit trying to sound smart”

“Yes it does, which I believe makes me smarter than you”

“You’re fired”

“Of course Sir, I’ll just pop these files on your desk on my way out”

John eyed the pile of papers that was even larger than his own. “Damn”

Evan snorted and stood, stretching out his muscles before heading to the coffee pot. “Anyway, I’m pretty sure I’m your PA” He waggled the pot at John and grinned.

He rolled his eyes and nodded. “I always imagined my PA would be in pencil skirts and stockings”

“That is incredibly disturbing Sir”

“Stop calling me Sir Ev, it freaks me out” John tipped back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You should have just gone with her John”

He cracked open an eye. “What?”

Evan sighed. “You should have gone with Ruby, instead of sitting here clock watching”

“I am not clock watching”

“Yes you are” A mug was set down on his desk. “She’ll be fine, its a day at the mall not a visit to a Wraith infested planet..”

John scowled at him.

“…and Ro’s there” Evan definitely smirked. “Probably wishing it was a Wraith infested planet”

His lips twitched despite himself. He’d sent his fero off this morning with Sam and her security team, plus the Satedan with strict instructions to stay within Ronan’s sight at all times. Ruby had raised a brow, inquiring wether he was also to accompany her into the changing rooms, to which she received a growl in reply and told to behave herself. Watching them pull out of the drive in three sleek black Range Rover’s fitted with bullet proof glass and enough security tech to fend off an alien invasion John had been secretly grateful that his General appeared to be even more paranoid than he was.

Not only did all of their jobs involve highly confidential material but O’Neill, and John, were worth a hell of a lot of money, and people knew that a Creo would pay anything for the safety of their fero. By joining with him Ruby had just upped her worth to well into the $50 million range without even touching on everything she knew and the access she was granted to the SGC and it’s various partners. He sighed quietly, it would be another thing she was going to have to get used to, at least while on Earth, to be constantly surrounded by bodyguards, to have to always watch her back.

“Sir?” Evan raised a brow. “She’ll be fine”

“Yes, thank you Major”

His 2IC rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to retort when there was a knock at the door. “Come in”

The door opened and Ruby stepped in, quickly followed by Ronan who quietly closed the door behind them. John smiled at her, ignoring the urge to get up and check her over, this was getting ridiculous. “Hey baby, how was your day?”

“Good” Ronan grinned at him. John glared back.

His fero gave a small giggle and settled in the chair next to him. “Handsome and funny”

“Ruby..” John pointed at her, ignoring his 2IC’s half laugh, half cough. 

“And with excellent taste” 

“My..what?”

She smiled. “Ronan was very helpful, I’m definitely taking him on all future shopping trips”

John eyed the warrior who was sprawled lazily in his chair looking at him with amusement. “Was he now?”

“Um hmm”

“Enjoy yourself Ro?”

The man shrugged. “It was interesting”

“Interesting?”

“Yeah, unusual…garments”

“Um..”

“..although many are unnecessary”

“You should have seen the woman in Victoria Secrets trying to explain the need for underwear to him, I thought she was going to implode” Ruby grinned at John.

“You went to…you’re supposed to be buying clothes not underwear”

“I needed new stuff to go under my dress”

He sighed. “Really”

“Uh huh, but Ronan was so persuasive I’ve decided to go without”

“All the time?”

“Shut up Lorne, unless you want to be fired and shot in the same day”

“You’ve done it before”

“For fu..” He glared at his friend then slowly smirked. “Or you can stand guard on Ruby’s next outing”

“I think I’m a little insulted to be a punishment John”

He grinned at her indignant look. “Not you baby, Lorne doesn’t want to leave the mountain”

“Oh, why? Is he scared of the sun or something?” She blinked back innocently while Evan glowered behind her.

“No, he doesn’t want to m…”

“John!”

John just smirked wider. “..meet his fero”

“Oh” Ruby swivelled in her chair to look at the other Creo. John leant forward to nip at her neck, grinning at Evan over her shoulder. His second in command was one of the very few Creo’s he felt comfortable having his fero engage in conversations with. The man had saved John’s arse more times than he cared to admit, and he had a deep respect and understanding of fero’s and the bond between true matches. Even if he had no desire to meet his own. “We really aren’t that bad”

Evan upped his glare. “Yes, thank you, I know”

“Oh” She tilted her head. “You prefer to play”

Ronan snorted as the Major gaped at her. “Please don’t say shit like that, I have no desire to be on the receiving end of your Creo’s jealous streak”

“I was stating, not offering”

“Even so my love..” John pressed a kiss to her throat. “..maybe a little too far right now”

“You spoil all my fun” Ruby flashed a quick grin at Lorne before settling back in her chair. “Maybe Major Lorne’s fero will be amongst the new recruits, Jack has just stolen a load of people from Area 51, they arrive tomorrow”

“What?”

“Major, did you just squeak?”

“I hate you so much Sir”

“As should all men their CO’s”

A few moments later he briefly stepped out of his office with Ronan, pulling the door to after casting one last look back into the room to make sure Ruby was still firmly sat in her seat behind his desk, away from the still slightly fuming Major.

“See anything today Ro?”

The Satedan shrugged. “O’Neill’s team is very good, and respectful. Nothing to worry about..”

“But?”

“..same guy showed up in three stores”

“Shit, they notice him too?”

“Only Hawkes”

John nodded. “Yeah, he’s good. Might try and steal him”

Ronan grinned.

“Did they take him?”

“No, gonna watch him though. He’s being followed”

“Was he after Ruby?”

“He was watching the other woman, but he noticed your fero”

“Crap. You tell O’Neill?”

Ronan nodded. “Hawkes gave the report”

John ran a hand over his face. “We’re leaving tomorrow morning, you mind coming with us big guy?”

Ronan raised a brow. “No”

“Mind sticking with her until then?”

“No”

“Thank you Ro”

The man nodded. “No problem Sheppard. Want me to take her home?”

“Please. I’ll be another few hours and I won’t get much done with her there”

His friend grinned at him, John rolled his eyes.

 

Ruby peered over the refrigerator door as her newly appointed shadow came in from speaking with Lieutenant Hawkes. “Would you like something to eat Ronan?”

He raised a brow. “What?”

“Um” She ran her eyes over the food on the shelves. “Oooh, I made some Baked Beans yesterday, how about those with some bacon and jackets with sour cream?”

“Baked Beans?”

“Uh huh, beans cooked in sugar and molasses, kinda sweet. It goes nice with the bacon”

He nodded and propped himself against the large island in the centre of the kitchen. “Thanks”

“No problem, I’m sure I at least owe you a good meal after today” Ruby pulled the things from the fridge, figuring she may as well prepare something for Sam too, the other woman was in her office upstairs.

“S’ok, it was interesting”

She grinned at him then turned to her task. “Um, so do you think everything I bought will be ok?”

“You’re asking me?”

Ruby shrugged as she chopped the bacon into large chunks. “You have a different viewpoint, and I don’t want to be the same as all the other fero’s”

“Why?”

“Um..I’m not sure” She threw the bacon into the pan. “I guess ‘cause I’m not the only one..”

“That Sheppard has been with”

“Yeah, does that make me weird?”

“No”

She turned and smiled at him. “You’re very to the point, it’s nice, refreshing” Ruby waved a hand. “No unnecessary words”

Ronan raised a brow. 

“Just like that” She pointed at him then wandered back over to the fridge. “Although it is causing me to ramble, and probably reveal my weird thoughts when I usually wouldn’t” Grabbing him a beer she closed the door and unscrewed the cap. “Is that one of your specialities?”

“Maybe” He grinned at her, taking the offered beer. “Thanks”

Nodding she turned back to cooker. “At the mountain and here..” She waved her spoon in the air. “..it’s ok. But um, when we get to Atlantis, and at this party tomorrow, I don’t want to..embarrass him”

“How?”

Ruby sighed. “I don’t know, maybe not know what I’m supposed to do, or say the wrong thing, or for people to wonder why the hell he ended up with me”

“They will not wonder”

“I hope not” She poured the beans over the bacon and turned to him with the plate. “Will you come stare threateningly at people if it looks like I’m drowning?”

“Sure” Ronan pushed himself up to sit on the island and took the food. “If Sheppard hasn’t already killed them with his bare hands”

Ruby snorted. “Yeah, a room full of unknown Creo’s, me, and my recently bonded over-protective, highly possessive match. It’s gonna be a nightmare” She rolled her eyes at the grinning Satedan. “Please don’t let him kill anyone”

“I’ll try” Ronan popped a forkful of beans into his mouth and chewed them thoughtfully. “Good”

“Thanks” 

He looked around as he ate. “O’Neill not got any children?”

Ruby looked up from her own plate. “Oh um, no”

“Isn’t that what the matches are about? Sheppard said you’d have kids?”

She chewed on her lip. “Um, yes. But uh, something happened to Jack, before he met Sam. On one of the very first missions through the gate he was taken as a Gould host and it screwed up his system, now it could have been reversed but the SGC didn’t have the kind of tech it does now back then”

“They can’t fix it now?”

“Too late” Ruby poked her potato sadly. “He joined with Sam anyway, thinking that even though he couldn’t give her children her next Creo could but so far there’s been no other”

“You have to join with your first for the second to feel the connection?”

“That’s right. They still don’t understand why there’s a specific order, or why some fero’s only ever have one Creo but others have two or three. But it seems to work, I guess nature knows what it’s doing” 

“Do you know if Sheppard will be your only Creo?”

Ruby shook her head. “No, but I am still young, even for a fero bonding with her first Creo, it can sometimes be an indicator that there’ll be another one at some point”

“And he won’t try to fight him?”

“Nope, if theres any more Creo’s they’ll be compatible with him too, his Creo side will know instantly that the other is no threat, and accept him happily into the family”

“Its interesting, how your world works”

“Thank you, I think” She pushed her empty plate back. “How does Pegasus work, with family’s and stuff?”

“Some worlds differ but most are Master and sub”

“Oh, um, what does that mean?”

Ronan shrugged. “A lot. But it’s not based around having children. The Master can be male or female, and so can the sub”

“Oh, so you can have two men or two women?”

“Yes. The sub wears the Master’s mark, like your collar. They are owned by them”

“Huh” Ruby swirled her beer thoughtfully. “So, what are you?”

Ronan just grinned at her. She rolled her eyes.

 

John propped himself in the doorway and watched his fero. He’d been delayed at the mountain after being called into a meeting with his General, O’Neill had wanted to discuss the man who had been following Sam, and reassure John that he was still being closely monitored. Jack and Sam had been bonded for many years now, and they were well-known faces around the Springs, and amongst the usual attendee’s at high-powered events. At least for now Ruby still had a little anonymity when it came to her connection to his family, but she had been a presence in O’Neill’s life for some time. She could still be viewed as a valuable target.

However in a week they would be gone, and he was hoping he would feel easier about her safety when back on Atlantis. His men were loyal, and John liked to think he had chosen well when it came to the newest recruits for the expedition. Also he and Ruby wouldn’t be the only match heading back out, four more established pairs would be joining them, two who had already been blessed with a child. Atlantis still wasn’t one hundred percent safe but then neither was Earth, and John felt a lot more at ease with having families on the city for the second wave.

He ran his eyes over her again. Ruby was sat in bed, comforter pooled around her waist, surrounded by bits of paper and frowning slightly at her laptop whilst making notes. Her hair was pulled into a loose side pony that curled over her shoulder and right breast and the soft peach lace of her nightie accentuated her tan, lace cupping her breasts above a waterfall of satin, delicate bows at the base of the lace straps the only other detail. His tongue darted out, wetting his lips.

“Still working my love?”

Ruby looked up at him and smiled. “There is something I wish to finish for Dr Jackson before we leave”

John strolled over to the side of the bed. “Is it nearly finished? It’s getting late”

“Nearly” She eyed him. “And we all have to work late sometimes”

He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, trailing a finger down her arm, smiling at the goosebumps forming under his touch. “I know, and I’m sorry fero. I know I promised to be home for dinner always”

“It doesn’t matter John, I am sure we shall not always get to finish at a respectable time”

“No. But I shall try to”

Ruby nodded. “Have you eaten?”

“Not yet” He pushed himself up wearily. “I need a shower, then I’l grab something”

“Do you want me to prepare you something? I made Beans earlier”

“So I heard, I have a feeling the kitchen on Atlantis will be receiving a request from Chewie on our return” He leant down and pressed a kiss to her lips. “And no, finish your work my love. Are you packed?”

She nodded again. “Yes John” His fero gestured to a small suitcase over by her dressing table.

“That is it angel?”

“Um hmm”

He raised a brow. “We are going for three days fero”

Ruby chewed her lip. “I should bring more?”

“As long as you have enough to ensure you’re not naked in public?”

She blinked up at him. “Of course”

“Hmm, ok baby. As long as you’re sure”

Another nod.

Half an hour later he slid in next to his fero as she cleared the papers from the bed. “All done my love?”

“Still nearly”

“I’d rather you didn’t work while we’re away Ruby, it’s supposed to be a break before heading out”

“I know John, I won’t. I should have enough time to do it when we get back from your brother’s”

“Good” He pulled her in, hand gently sliding over the silky material. “Ro is coming with us, if you are out of my sight then you are in his my fero”

“You are worried?”

“Sam was being followed today”

“Oh”

“It wont take long for you to become known just like she is Ruby, once we’re on Atlantis you’ll have more freedom again I promise, but whilst we’re here..”

“I understand John”

“I’m sorry baby, I know it’s difficult”

“Jack was not exactly allowing me to wander the Springs alone John. I am used to it, and I know the risks are very real”

He tipped her head up. “You’re very special my fero”

“You have to say that” Ruby smiled up at him.

He rolled his eyes and ran a strap through his fingers. “Was this one of your purchases today?”

“Um, no. Why?”

“You sleep alone in things like this?”

She shrugged. “I like them”

“Hmm, me too” 

“I am not sure they do them in your size Creo”

“Very funny angel” Drawing her into a kiss he hummed quietly at her taste, the bond was beginning to settle but it would still be another few weeks before he’d be completely back to himself. And even then John didn’t think he’d be the same as he was before, not totally, his world would now revolve around his fero, their future children. Once they were back on Atlantis he may have to consider some changes to the way he executed his duties but that was something that could be examined when he was more familiar with the way his life would alter.

Ruby squirmed slightly and pressed herself against him, hands sliding round his neck, lace covered chest pressed against his bare one. John growled into her mouth, sliding a hand under the bottom of the nightie, running over her hips then across her arse, cupping and gripping her in tighter to him. His fero gently whimpered and slipped her top leg over his, hips rolling as she used his thigh to intensify her arousal.

Using his hold on her John shifted them both until he was laying nestled in-between her legs before breaking the kiss, looking down at her. Ruby on top was a beautiful sight to behold but the Creo side much preferred her under him, took pleasure in dominating, controlling. She wetted her lips, breasts rising and falling in their peach lace. Tugging on the material John released them and dipped his head, tongue running teasing circles around her nipples, blowing cool air over the dampened skin. A small wave of pleasure left his fero and rolled over him. Sucking gently on each nipple he hummed again. 

“How are you feeling my love? Are you ready for me to taste you again?” He hadn’t bitten with enough force to break her skin since their first joining, the draining of enough blood to complete the bond could take some time to recover from. But he’d been desperate to feel her sliding down his throat again, experience the way it intensified their connection.

“Umhmm, please” His fero’s eyes were shut, finger’s sliding through his hair.

John growled quietly and pressed his mouth back to the swell of her breast, saliva soaking the skin under it as he felt his teeth sharpen, his dick swell even more in anticipation. She let out a small sound as her taste burst into his mouth bringing with it her feelings of pleasure, layering over his, pulling him further away from the worries of the real world and deeper into the place that was just theirs. Everything narrowed to him and his fero, her soft gently undulating body beneath his, her quiet moans, the steadily rising scent of her arousal.

Reluctantly removing his mouth from her John licked around his mark, gathering the last of the liquid beaded there and ignoring the loudly protesting Creo, his saliva helping her already efficient healing close the wound even quicker.

“John?” She looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, cheeks flushed, small pants puffing her lips out.

“Not too much my love” Pushing the material away from her sex, gathering it around her stomach, John raised his fero’s hips and slid home, feeling the heat under his skin. “Don’t want to make you too weak, we have a busy day tomorrow”

Ruby wrapped her legs around his waist and he growled as he slipped in deeper, muscles holding him tight. “That is not my Creo talking”

He smiled down at her, it seemed his fero was already distinguishing between his human half and the Creo. “Very clever my angel..” He began to move, slowly, enjoying the feel of her running over his length. “..and he is here, just lesser than usual. I can’t let him take you every time, neither of us would be capable of ever leaving our bed otherwise”

Ruby smiled back up at him but stayed silent. John dipped his head to her ear. “I can still hear you my fero, even when you don’t speak” He sped his thrusts up sightly. “I promise tomorrow night he shall have you, all of you”

 

The next day.

Ruby stepped into the kitchen. “Good morning Ronan”

He nodded his head in greeting, chewing on a mouthful of waffles. Moving over to the coffee pot she heard his fork drop back onto the plate. “Where is Sheppard?”

“On the phone to the Major, I sensed impending yelling so I made a run for it”

He snorted and she turned, waving a mug at him. “Would you like some?”

He shook his head. “No, strange stuff”

Ruby grinned “I thought you may have fostered an intense caffeine addiction being around so many humans”

Ronan grinned back. “It makes you crazy”

“Only when you consume more than four cups a day”

“McKay does that with breakfast”

“I am looking forward to meeting him” She quirked a smile then turned her head as something caught the corner of her eye. Sam was stood by the side of the pool, seemingly looking out over the gardens. “Um, |’|I shall take Sam a cup. We will be by the pool”

He nodded. “I’ll stay here, call if you need anything”

Ruby sighed. “Sure, thank you” She poured another mug out. “I’m sorry you seem to have been lumbered with babysitting duties”

The warrior raised a brow. “It isn’t a problem. The foods good, and no one is shooting at me”

She rolled her eyes. “Yet”

“Sheppard’s more trouble” He smirked at her. “Go see Colonel Carter, I shall tell him when he has finished shouting at Lorne”

 

Sam took the offered drink. “Thank you Ruby” She smiled. “I didn’t expect to see you until your departure”

“Are you smirking behind your mug Colonel?”

“Possibly”

Ruby stuck her tongue out. “I am being rationed, he wants me well-rested for tonight. Which does not bode well for this evening”

“Events are nice hon, as long as you take them for what they are”

“And what is that?”

“A chance to show off, network, and drive your Creo a little crazy”

Ruby raised a brow. “Is that wise?”

“As sexist as it sounds Creo’s like their fero’s to look good, and if other Creo’s are paying you attention it pushes their possessive buttons, whilst also making them preen a little”

“How very un-feminist of you Sam”

“Even the most independent and strong-willed fero’s need to feel desired by their Creo Ruby”

She sighed and looked over the water. “I know. I just hope..”

“You will be fine” Sam squeezed her hand briefly. “And he is infatuated with you”

“He has to be”

The older woman raised a brow.

“Do you ever wonder if Jack would have been so devoted if it wasn’t for the bond? John may not be able to see past it but other’s will”

“And this is why I sometimes tried to argue with Jack about taking you to events in the past” Sam took a sip. “You met your first Creo very young Ruby, if you had not you may have been more exposed to how much other Creo’s would want you in their beds. You are very beautiful”

“Um, thank you”

“And I can never be sure if Jack would have found me attractive without the bond, would have put up with my stubbornness, my insistence on prioritising my work so much..” She shrugged. “..it was something I also thought about for a while. But without children we have had much time together, and I have decided that we work well, that nature knows what it is doing, and if we had met in a world where we were not Creo and fero we would still have been drawn to each other”

Ruby nodded. “I suppose so” She chewed on her lip. “Maybe John and I should consider waiting for children, get to know each other”

“No, don’t deny yourselves that by choice” Sam smiled sadly at her. “You have waited long enough, and I need vicarious babies”

“Im sorry Sam. And perhaps we will not be able to either”

“You will be fine”

“Perhaps” Ruby smiled at her. “Maybe I shall find a way to help Jack in Atlantis?”

“No messing with my Creo’s insides, or any other important parts”

Ruby grinned and winked at her.

 

John followed his fero’s scent into the kitchen, frowning when he discovered she wasn’t there.

“She’s with Carter, outside”

He turned his head, taking in the Satedan who had sprawled out in a chair by the open doors, eyes never leaving what he was watching in the garden. “Ok, thanks Chewie. Sorry”

Ronan shrugged. “S’ok. How’s Lorne?”

“A pain in the arse” John padded over to the coffee pot.

“He’s a good man”

“Who is currently refusing to step foot outside the mountain”

Ronan shifted to look at him. “Why does he not wish to meet his…fero?”

John sighed. “He did, once” Moving over to the doors he looked out at the two figures speaking by the pool. “I think he was young, maybe nineteen, twenty. She, she uh died. In a car accident”

The other man sat forward. “Must have been tough”

“I didn’t know him then” He looked over to his friend. “He joined the Academy soon after, I think he liked it was predominantly male”

Ronan nodded. ”Minimise the risk”

“Yeah” John ran a hand through his hair. “I knew it must have hurt but until Ruby…I couldn’t understand, really. Now, just the thought of it..”

“Will he find another?”

“There will be another out there somewhere, yes. Nature readjusts, adapts to things like that. But he doesn’t want it…not again”

“He is still young though?”

“In Creo terms? Yes. It’s going to be a long lonely life for Evan if he chooses to cut himself off. Pretty sure that’s why he chose the Atlantis team, once we were out there he couldn't run into any possible matches”

“People who are gone, sometimes they won’t leave us”

John eyed his friend. The man had briefly spoken of someone who had been lost but the man took stoic to a whole new level. “Unfortunately”

“But you speak to him of his fears with…banter?”

He snorted. “I won’t ignore the fact he’s hiding, and the light teasing helps take the edge off. I’m hoping perhaps Ruby’s presence, and the other families joining us, will slowly help him come around”

Ronan nodded and sat back. “Perhaps”

 

After leaving Ronan to have a last brief exchange of information with Hawkes and O’Neill, John headed down to the pool. The two women were still quietly talking, Ruby’s long chiffon skirt catching the breeze, occasionally revealing her tanned, smooth legs. She tucked an errant strand of hair back into the messy bun whilst waving her coffee mug about, obviously making some kind of point to Sam. He smiled slightly. “My love?”

They both turned, Ruby’s brow appearing above her Rayban’s. “Have you finished shouting at the poor Major?”

Sam grinned into her coffee. John glared at her before remembering his own eyes were hidden by his sunglasses. “Yes, thank you. We need to leave in ten minutes. Are you ready?”

“Yes John. I shall just make a quick sweep of my rooms. Make sure I have not forgotten anything”

He nodded. “Go on then fero, and do not get distracted”

“I am not the one who get’s distracted” 

Dipping away from him so he couldn’t reach her to get revenge for her little remark she slipped past him, John sighed. At the moment she was right, he was finding it hard to concentrate on anything other than her.

“Are you ok John?” Sam was smiling at him slightly.

“I will be when this week is done”

“You are worried?”

“Maybe” He smiled back. “How are you Sam? I’m sorry I’ve not had chance to really speak to you since I got here”

She waved a hand. “Don’t worry. I haven’t exactly been present either. With SG-1 in some kind of limbo at the moment you’d think there’d be less to do but Jack appears to be finding me more work”

“Keeps you out of trouble Carter”

John turned and grinned at his General. “All ok Sir?”

The other man nodded. “Your man’s good. Might steal him”

“He comes from Pegasus, you can’t”

“Got myself a Jaffa didn’t I?”

“Actually Jack” Sam raised a brow. “I believe I got you a Jaffa”

“Details” He waved a hand. ”So Sheppard, all set?”

“Yeah” He nodded. “We’ll be back in three days. Then begins the madness of getting everyone in the right place at the right time again”

Jack snorted. “Sure you’ll cope Sheppard, your 2IC is disgustingly efficient”

“Tell me about it” Muttered John before straightening his shoulders. “Thank you for everything Sir, I hope we haven’t disrupted you too much”

“Not a problem John. And consider yourself lucky we still made Sam’s birthday, otherwise there may well have been some kind of violence, possibly a stern speech”

“I got that feeling Sir” He smirked as the General’s fero flipped him off behind his back.

 

Ruby smoothed the front of her dress and exhaled quietly. David and his fero Aimee had been really nice, welcoming her into their home and trying to make her feel comfortable. As the other woman had led her up to their room whilst John was forced to join a business meeting, which he hadn’t looked very thrilled to be doing, she’d started chatting about tonight and who would be attending, and how nice it was to get to dress up for large event again, and Ruby had tried to tell herself that the flippy feeling in her stomach was just from excitement.

At least Ronan had silently followed them, Ruby trying not to laugh at the look on the other fero’s face as he’d wordlessly strolled into the suite behind them and sprawled out on the couch. She’d smiled at Aimee. 

“My own personal bodyguard”

“Oh” The woman had eyed him. “Um, we do have excellent security..”

“John’s a little fussy, and paranoid” Ruby relented. “So, tell me more about tonight…”

There was going to be a lot of people here, a lot of very rich and powerful people, who John had known for many years, and some who had probably been in his bed after events just like this. She shook the weird feeling that the thought made roll through her body and studied herself critically. Ruby knew she could turn up in her jeans and John would still want only her, their bond would see to that, but she wanted to have more than that. Be someone who he would have pursued if the true match hadn’t been present, if she’d just been invited to one of his parties and had strolled in alone, an unattached fero. It was a stupid, childish desire but one she had to satisfy.

Ruby had gone for simple black but the material clung to her curves and was cut low between her breasts stopping just above her navel, as the halter traveled over her shoulders it became thin spaghetti straps that crossed over her shoulder blades and disappeared back under her arms, leaving a large expanse of her back exposed, just about keeping the top of her arse covered. A long slit at the front stopped mid-thigh, allowing her legs to slip though as she walked, it was another tease of flesh but also ensured she could walk normally, the figure hugging material would have had her taking baby steps all night otherwise.

Her collar and cuffs stood out against her tanned skin, catching the light as she moved, and she’d added a long delicate chain that was decorated with small teardrop rubies every couple of inches. It fell between her breasts and draped over her back, the largest of the stones brushing the beginning of the curve of her behind. She slid into the super high silver snakeskin sandals she’d taken a gamble on buying, the delicate wedge, hidden unless she turned to the side, would help keep her upright. Pinning her hair messily over her head she leant forward and checked her make-up, kohl lined eyes but barely there base and lipstick.

A few quick spritz’ of her favourite perfume and Ruby allowed her fingers to trail over the box on the dressing table. She hoped John liked them.

 

John hung up the phone and tossed it onto the bed, standing and making his way into the dressing room, he wanted to get Ruby downstairs before the other guests arrived. It would be less intimidating for her to meet people arriving rather than walking into a huge crowd. He stopped in the doorway, watching her lazily trail her fingers over a small box. His gaze slid down over her bare skin taking in the low cut of the material, the delicious curve of her arse, the delicate little stones glinting in the light as they framed her back. He silently cursed, tonight was going to be torture.

“Fero” Ruby turned and he growled quietly. All that skin, bronzed and glistening, decorated with platinum and rubies. “My love, where did you get that dress?”

She looked down at herself. “You don’t like it?” John swallowed and walked towards her, trying to focus on the upcoming event, the people who were gong to be expecting to see them. Definitely not thinking about picking her up and taking her back to bed, or maybe just shoving her against..shit. His fero blinked up at him, chewing her lip slightly. “Do you want me to change?”

He trailed a finger down her chest, tracing the neckline, catching on the chain. “No baby, but please make sure you don’t leave my side” He ran his mouth up her neck. “Shit, you’re so fucking beautiful” He slid a hand over her back, cupping her arse, growling again as she wiggled out of his grasp.

“No messing me up”

John narrowed his gaze. “I will be later my fero”

Ruby smiled and tugged lightly at his collar. “No tie?”

“They drive me insane”

Going up on tiptoes she pressed a kiss below his Adam’s apple. “I like it”

He felt his skin heat. “None of that my love, not if you want to make it downstairs in one piece”

“That would be preferable” He glared at her as she turned and picked up the box. “Um, I hope it’s ok but I saw them in a shop window yesterday and I couldn’t resist”

John raised a brow and took the box. “For me?”

“Not really”

He eyed her then clicked it open, casting his gaze downwards. It took him a second to realise just what his fero had presented him with but when he did it suddenly got a whole lot harder to fight down the threatening erection. He traced a finger over the metal. “Are you sure my love?”

“Yes John”

He moaned quietly and dropped into a crouch, sliding a hand around her ankle, drawing her foot forward, smooth bronzed leg slipping out through the slit in the front of her dress. Taking the delicate oval of platinum and rubies from the box he sought out the small hidden release before placing it around her ankle and clicking it shut, sliding the small platinum padlock home to lock the cuff in place. Repeating his actions with the other foot John sat back on his heels examining the look of his fero’s ankle cuff’s. Even rarer than the ones she already wore around her wrists they signified that she was completely bound to him, in every aspect of her life, her collar and cuffs locking her in, displaying his mark wherever you looked. 

John ran a slightly shaky hand over one and then the other, they would also bind her to his bed, or anywhere else he chose to have her, they could also link her ankles to her throat and wrists. Ruby had saved him the trouble of bringing it up, or trying to introduce it slowly, his fero continued to surprise him. He placed soft kisses over the inside of her leg, hands sliding up, taking the material with them. She squirmed above him. “John”

He looked up at her and nipped at the side of her knee. “Mine” 

His fero looked down at him then leant against the dressing table, spreading her legs slightly. “Yes Creo”

He moaned against her skin then resumed his path, hands pushing at the dress, tongue tasting whatever oil she had bathed her skin in. As the material rose up and over her hips his fero parted her legs further and his mouth found delicate black lace, John nipped gently at the thong. “I thought we were foregoing underwear angel?”

“I thought you would like this one” Ruby pushed her hips out a fraction, enough for him to see the bare skin showing through the small cut out of the lace.

John’s fingers dug into the soft flesh of her arse as he stared at the view in front of him, her sex framed by black lace, open, ready, waiting for him, always for him. He could smell her arousal and he knew all he had to do was lean forward to run his tongue over her once and there’d be no way either of them would be getting downstairs before 2300, and his fero certainly wouldn’t be able to wear that dress again. He let out a slow breath and Ruby made a small sound as the air rippled over her exposed skin.

At least it was a week into their bond and he had managed to regain a little control over his libido, he released the material letting it fall over the wonderful sight that he couldn’t bring himself to tear his eyes from while it was still on show and stood. His fero gazed up at him, tongue darting out to wet her lips. John groaned quietly. “My fero, you are my world, but sometimes I get the distinct impression you’re trying to kill me”

“Thank you” Ruby smiled at him.

He sighed and held out his hand. “Come my angel, let’s go before I change my mind” 

 

As Ruby had been introduced to more and more people as his John had begun to relax enough to merely have her in his line of sight rather than glued to his side. So he was currently sat in a large comfortable chair with a whisky, watching from the corner of his eye as she spoke to an old business associate of his Father’s, he’d also noticed Ronan propped against the bar, half listening to a rather stunning unattached fero, half watching Ruby.

“It doesn’t bother you he watches her?”

John turned to his brother and raised a brow. “Who?”

David rolled his eyes. “Your rather intimidating friend, he watches your fero all the time”

“Because those are his orders”

“Huh, so I repeat, it doesn’t bother you?”

“No, I trust him” John took a sip of whisky. He couldn’t really tell his brother why he trusted Ro so implicitly but he hoped the words would be enough. It wasn’t something usually heard from his mouth.

“Ok” David nodded, his face betraying his surprise. “Well, if you do, can’t say I blame you. I’m sorry to say the paranoia never leaves you, especially when your work and wealth are no secret”

“You having problems David?” John raised a brow.

“A little incident a few weeks back, some crazy managed to slip past the outside guards”

John hissed. “Jesus David, you need to change security company”

His brother shook his head. “It was my fault, they’d been telling me for weeks about upping the tech but I kept getting distracted by business” He swirled his glass. “Cant believe I took my eye off the ball”

“You’re a busy man”

“I’m also a Creo, with a fero and three children. That should always come first”

John nodded. “You get it sorted?”

“Yeah, I’ll take you down and show you the new system before you go, maybe you can meet the men, make sure you think it’s enough”

“Of course” John watched as Aimee joined his fero and the other man. “How is she?”

“Good, once she’d gotten over the fright, and finished tearing me a new one” David snorted quietly. 

John grinned, his brother’s fero was a force to be reckoned with, nature had done a good job with their match. “Any more kids on the horizon?”

“Not for a while. She’s back on the injections. Just until Jacob reaches four, apparently three boys under five can drive even the most maternal of fero’s a little insane” David grinned back. “I think she’s hoping for a girl next time, don’t like to tell her I only do boys”

He rolled his eyes. “I don’t think it works like that big brother”

“Seems to have so far” David’s gaze slid over to his fero’s companions. “Will you wait John? I can imagine taking a fero onto a military base can be difficult”

John shook his head. “No, I have already waited nearly two years, and it almost broke the both of us. And my base is a little unusual, there will be some other families present, and it is well hidden from any of our enemies”

“I wish you could tell me John. I do..worry”

“I’m sorry”

“I know little brother” David smiled sadly at him. “But it seems you have good friends there, and loyal ones too?”

John nodded. “Yeah, wouldn’t have anyone else covering my arse”

“Or your fero’s?” David smirked at him.

He flipped him off. 

“She is exquisite John” They watched as Aimee turned Ruby’s hands over in her’s, examining the cuffs as the rubies caught the light. “And the cuff’s are a beautiful touch. I have a feeling I’m going to be hit with a lot of not so subtle hints about going to the jewellery store after you’ve gone”

John snorted. “Should have done it sooner David and you know it. Anyway, it’s not all my handiwork, Ruby presented me with the ankle ones this evening”

David raised a brow. “Really?”

“Really”

“Huh, how…fascinating” He swirled his glass thoughtfully. “Especially from such a young fero”

John nodded. “I think perhaps the forced separation maybe gave her time to really think, and she spent nearly two years in General O’Neill’s House, the man’s disgustingly pure blood” David huffed a quiet laugh. “And of course she also has an IQ of 173”

“You’re kidding?”

“Nope”

“Well, fuck me” He eyed them again. “And what is it she does?”

John rolled his eyes. “Speciality is Ancient Languages but she also has phd’s in Physics and Engineering”

“Jesus, I can’t believe you got matched with a genius. What the hell do you talk about?”

“Hey! I’ll have you know I was accepted by MENSA”

“Which you failed to join John”

“It sounded kinda boring”

“So, we’re back to my original question”

“Bite me” John grinned at him. “Our children will be pretty and smart”

“Yes, as long as they take after their Mother”

He fought the urge to stick his tongue out at his brother, he wasn’t twelve, and he was pretty sure Air Force Colonel’s didn’t do that, even to their annoying older brothers.

 

Ruby paused in her conversation as she felt a light touch to her arm. She smiled questioningly at Aimee as the other fero’s gaze flickered quickly to the crowd of people. She kept her voice low. “Harrison Barnes is slowly making his way over, I would recommend you rejoin your Creo”

“Um, really?” Ruby frowned slightly. John had seemed relaxed enough with her speaking to other Creo’s although she had been aware of both his and Ronan’s gazes upon her back.

“He is an old associate of Patrick’s, neither of his son’s ever liked him and David hates still having to do business with him. However he is an influential man and therefore we find it best to still invite him to these things. David tolerates him but with your new bond..” Aimee trailed off and gave an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry but I am sure John wouldn’t want to cause a scene”

She nodded. “Of course, I understand” From the corner of her eye she saw a man break from a small group a few feet away. “What about you?”

“I shall have to greet him for politeness sake but I will not be spending any more time in his company as necessary, apart from David’s disapproval I find him to be an unpleasant Creo”

“Ok” Ruby briefly squeezed her hand. “Thank you”

“You’re welcome” Another smile. “Now go away”

Shooting the other fero a quick grin Ruby excused herself to the people in their group and made her way over to the chairs where her Creo was sat speaking with his brother. He looked up as she approached. “Everything ok my love?”

Ruby nodded. “Yes John, it was recommended to me that meeting the latest participator in our conversation should be avoided”

He frowned then looked over to where Aimee was listening to a tall handsome Creo, her face set in a tight smile. She heard him growl quietly. “David..”

“It can’t be helped John” Her Creo’s brother was staring fixedly at his fero. “We can’t afford to completely alienate him, and the bastard refuses to screw up enough for me to ban him from my house”

“It is your house Dave, just don’t invite him” A hand wrapped around her wrist. “Come sit baby, here” John gestured to the chair to his right, where she would effectively be blocked from sight by his body.

Nodding Ruby curled into the chair allowing the split in her dress to fall open, tanned shins and ankles, encased in their rubies, on display. His fingers trailed over her skin. “Drink my fero?”

“Yes please John, shall I..”

“No, you stay there” Her Creo shifted his gaze to Ronan and nodded slightly, the Satedan returning the gesture before quietly speaking with the woman by his side. She smiled and made her way towards them as Ronan turned to speak with the barman. John looked up as she neared the collection of chairs. “Ophelia, it is good to see again”

Ruby eyed the rather beautiful fero as she made her way to an empty seat. “And you John, we were beginning to think your latest posting was a permanent one” She smiled and pulled the shining curtain of black hair over her shoulder. “Was it a success?”

“It is getting there” He grinned. “This is Ruby, my fero”

She was offered a nod and a smile. “So I have heard, its a pleasure to meet you Ruby. As a newcomer to our town your hasty retreat from Barnes was a surprising yet wise one”

“Fi..” John rolled his eyes at her.

Ruby raised a brow. “It was an informed one”

“Ah, Aimee is an excellent host, her events are notoriously drama free” Ruby was shot a grin. “Sometimes a pity”

“Ophelia behave” David kept his eyes fixed firmly on Aimee whilst wagging a finger in the fero’s direction.

Ruby leant forward slightly to take a quick look at the Creo being discussed. “Does he not have a fero? He seems older”

There was a snort from the other woman. “Oh yes, a good few years past the expected age. We are all beginning to think that in her wisdom Mother Nature has decided he does not deserve one”

There was a sigh. “Fi, please..”

“Your fero asked John, and I know you are not the kind of Creo that would keep her shut away in a tower” Ophelia winked at her. “When he first arrived he caused quite a stir but now most fero’s shy away from him. There have been nasty little rumours about his play, and temper”

Ruby nodded. It was rare to find a Creo that had no respect for fero’s but they were out there, and she had been forced to sit through quite a traumatising lecture from her Father when she turned sixteen about the consequences of risking play with a Creo that was not her own. Their natural strength coupled with their need to dominate could make them dangerous company. Curious but aware of the slight uneasiness coming from her own Creo she changed the subject. “How do you know David and John, did you grow up here also?”

Ophelia shook her head. “No, I’m originally from New York, moved here when my Creo brought his company’s HQ over. When I took on the business I decided it was easier, and cheaper to remain here. We had also made some good friends, the Sheppard’s being some”

There was no collar around her neck and from the attention she had been paying Ronan Ruby guessed her Creo was no longer around. “I am sorry”

The other fero waved a hand. “Painful but survivable. And my work keeps me very busy”

“Yes it does” Aimee smiled and took a seat by David. “We had to literally crowbar her off her laptop to get her here this evening”

David snorted as Ophelia stuck her tongue out at the new arrival. “Everything ok sweetheart?”

“Yes, he is his usual delightful self” Their host sighed and smoothed her dress. “A part of me wishes he would cause a scene so I could have him beaten and thrown from my door”

“How delightfully violent of you Aimee” John grinned at her. “Perhaps I should take you back with me”

“Do not encourage her John” David glared at him. 

“Do not speak about me like I am a child” Aimee raised a brow. 

Ruby exchanged a smile with the woman on her right as Ronan appeared with a tray of drinks, setting it down on a low table and sprawling out on the floor.

“There are chairs Ro”

“Comfy here” The Satedan grinned up at his CO as he passed Ophelia a glass. 

She murmured her thanks and squeezed his shoulder. “Perhaps I should come back with you?”

“I am not a dating agency Fi” John rolled his eyes. “Perhaps you should consider leaving your office more than once a month?”

“A complete impossibility” Aimee raised another brow. “If you’re not careful you’ll be a spinster before you know it”

“But a hot one” Ophelia raised her glass before taking a sip. “And a rich one”

“Also a crazy one, with cats”

 

As the crowd began to dissipate Ruby turned to the other two fero’s, once Harrison Barnes had made his exit thankfully fero free, the men had felt relaxed enough to once again move through the guests engaging in conversation and, for John, catching up with old friends. Barnes had been suspiciously short of people who wished to speak with him and those who did had been Creo, Ophelia had been right. The fero’s had all kept a wide berth, conveniently finding something that caught their interest as he approached him, or being taken by the arm by their respective Creo’s. “For a man that is so despised I am curious as to why Mr Barnes is invited to events? And still welcome in the town at all?”

Ophelia raised a brow. “You are clever, and very observant. And yes normally a Creo such as him would be outcast but he is very influential, and rich. Many of the businesses here are reliant on him, many of them realising too late”

“Oh” She frowned. “That sounds..suspicious”

“Tell me about it darling” She took a large mouthful of champagne. “Thankfully Matthew became involved with Sheppard Industries first and Patrick warned him off, he learnt too late unfortunately”

Ruby nodded. “Do you think he is um, dodgy?”

“No doubt. I even had my legal team look into his dealings as a favour to David but neither of our people could find anything. He’s very good at hiding whatever he is up to”

“Hmm. I am also very good. Perhaps I should take a look”

Aimee cleared her throat. “Do you think that is wise?”

“I would not be in contact with him. I should be able to do it from my own work station” Ruby chewed her lip. “Do you think John would still not allow it?”

Ophelia leant in slightly. “Your Creo’s dislike of the man is well-known. There was a little incident some years ago”

“Incident?”

Aimee sighed. “Fi, do you think..?”

She got a waved hand. “If Ruby is debating getting involved then she needs to know Aimee” She ran her gaze over the room relaxing slightly as she spotted both Sheppard’s and Ronan talking to an elderly fero by the door. “And I’m sure she is not stupid enough to think that she is the only fero to have been with John?”

Ruby nodded again. “Of course”

“Good, smart for your age” She was shot a smile. “Anyway Patrick was a good man, a good Creo. After his fero’s death he made sure he raised his sons to respect fero’s, to understand that they weren’t just baby making machines, or there for a Creo’s pleasure only” Ruby acknowledged her agreement. For all his protectiveness and possessiveness John worked hard at allowing her as much freedom as he could.

“Any fero that engaged in play with either son was always treated exceedingly well, and always welcome here afterwards. It was apparently known in their circle that the Sheppard’s were a family you could go to if you were in trouble, and you were never taken advantage of or mis-judged”

Aimee nodded. “This is true. I have met a few fero’s who grew up with both David and John, they are always spoken of fondly. And a little envy”

Ruby smirked slightly.

“Yes, yes, we are all very jealous of you both” Ophelia rolled her eyes. “Anyway a few years ago I was here with Matthew for a business meeting, that seemed to consist of eating and drinking copious amounts of whisky..” Aimee snorted quietly. “..when the door goes and John is called away by Henderson. Anyway the next thing we know theres a roar of a car engine and Henderson is back with this fero in tow. She was a mess the poor thing, had come straight here from Barnes’ house”

“To find John?”

Aimee nodded. “She didn’t dare go back home like that and knew that she could find a hot shower and medical attention here. John had taken one look at her and run out the door, drove straight over to Barnes’ and, excuse the expression, beat the shit out of him”

Ruby raised a brow.

“Of course Barnes was never going to tell the truth about how he’d gotten into such a mess, and John didn’t want the fero’s name dragged through the mud so it was kept between us. But he made sure some rumours were started, naming no names but getting a few other respected fero’s to warn others off. It didn’t take long for him to find himself seriously short of willing company”

“What happened to the fero?”

“She stayed with John for a while then ran into her match. Lucky for her he was based in Italy somewhere so she never had to face Barnes again, or answer any awkward questions. But I’d be surprised if she ever managed to have children”

“That bad?” Ruby frowned.

“Yeah, really did a number on her, bless her” Ophelia sat back. “Be nice to see the bastard taken down, but you will need to be careful. And if you want my advice if you go ahead with it you tell John. I’m seriously surprised he took Barnes’ presence here so well”

“Me also. I was in two minds to even invite him but he would have learned of it anyway” Aimee sighed quietly. “He would have made David’s life very difficult”

“I’m sorry honey” Ophelia smiled at her friend. “We’ll get rid of him one day”

The other fero nodded sadly. “Perhaps” She shook herself. “Anyway, it seems the party is drawing to a close. Would you like to stay Fi? I have given Ronan his own room despite the fact he seems to spend most of his time in John and Ruby’s”

Ruby rolled her eyes at the other woman’s raised brows. “As bodyguard only. John is paranoid”

“As are all good Creo’s” Ophelia winked. “But I’m guessing his presence won’t be needed tonight so if he will have me round for a sleepover I will gladly accept the offer” Her gaze flickered quickly. “I believe you are wanted Ruby”

She shifted round to look at the door, John was stood watching them, a curious expression on his face. Sighing Ruby rose from her chair. “That look always makes me nervous”

“Told you she was smart”

“Shut up Fi” Aimee smiled up at her. “We’ll see you in the morning Ruby. It was lovely getting to know you better”

She returned the smile. “For me also. Goodnight, and thank you for a wonderful evening” Turning her back on her newly found friends she made her way to her Creo, his gaze fixed on her as she moved through the room, her path left suspiciously free of guests. Dark eyes looked down at her. “John, is everything ok?”

“We need to talk fero, upstairs now”

Ruby swallowed and nodded. “Ok” As she was steered from the room and up the sweeping staircase everything she had done this evening ran through her mind, she could not place a single moment when her behaviour could be seen as unacceptable. But their bond was still new, perhaps she had pushed a button that she had yet to discover in her Creo. Their door was opened and she stepped through quickly not wanting to be shoved inside. Turning she eyed her Creo as he locked the door. Her stomach rolled a little. 

John licked his lips and took a breath. “I’m sorry my love, please don’t be scared. It’s not you…” He ran a hand through his hair. “I just needed to get you away, up here. Safe”

“Um John..” She looked around. “Whats happening?”

A hand caught her face and she was tugged round to look at him again. “O’Neill just called. The man who was following Sam..” She nodded in his grasp. “They found him in the grounds, Hawkes took him down but..” He stroked a shaking finger over her face. “..he had taken photo’s of you as well Ruby. And they’ve been circulated”

She frowned. “What does that mean?”

“It means now your connection to me, and possibly the SGC, is known”

“I’m a risk” She closed her eyes briefly. Another thing her Creo had to worry about, and this piece of news seemed to be making him edgy, anxious. There went their relaxing break away.

“Baby, I’m sorry”

She opened her eyes. “Why?”

“I shouldn’t have let you out, we should have gone straight back to Atlantis”

“You can not hide me forever Creo” Ruby tried a small smile. “And you need to let me out sometimes, I will begin to smell musty otherwise”

“fero..”

“And I have lived with O’Neill for a long time. It is not just our connection” She reached up to run a hand through his hair and he growled quietly. “I am here Creo”

“Mine”

“Yes, always” 

His eyes grew blacker as he released her face, running hands down her arms, encircling her wrists with his fingers. They squeezed tight and Ruby forced herself not to flinch. “Don’t want to hurt you” His voice was strained, a low growl echoing around its edges. 

“You can’t”

Her Creo let go of her as if her skin had burnt him and he stepped back, chest rising and falling as he pulled in deep breaths, hardness showing in his suit trousers. His fists clenched at his sides. “Not like this”

Of course her Creo would be nervous about them joining when he was so angry, so worried. Ruby eyed him thoughtfully, she was sure he would not allow himself to go too far and Ronan was only in the next suite if he did. She pushed down her fears and allowed herself to think on his touches, how hot his fingers and his mouth could make her skin burn, how slick he could make her, how wonderful it felt to be filled by him.

There was another growl as he was hit by her arousal. “Enough fero”

“John” He kept his gaze lowered. “John, my Creo..” He looked up and his eyes were practically on fire now. “You can not hurt me” Reaching up she unpinned her hair slowly, allowing the waves to fall down her back and over her shoulders. Once it was free Ruby slid the straps from her shoulders trying to keep her movements smooth under his intense stare, pulling the material down below her breasts she allowed the dress to fall to her feet before stepping free of it.

Standing before her Creo in just a thong, her rubies and the delicate silver shoes Ruby slowly reached for the end of the platinum chain that hung around her neck. Unwinding it from herself she stepped forward with it draped across both hands. She could practically hear the Creo whining with desperation now as the human side of John Sheppard hung onto the last shred of his control. Ruby knelt before her Creo, hands offering up the chain she had bought for this very purpose, head bowed. “Your’s Creo”


End file.
